


naked

by minxwt



Series: My Brother's Friend [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cop Theo Raeken, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: Liam and Theo take their relationship to the next level.





	naked

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey guys!  
> So, I've been writing this chapter for three days, but I finally ended it. I wanted to write their first time, but as I've never written smut before, I didn't know how to do it.  
> Anyways, I finisehd and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.s: It is 3am where I live, but I needed to finish it today!  
> P.s2: Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Theo had just finished his night shift at the Police Station. He got in his truck and look at the clock. 1AM. Liam should be asleep already. The blonde boy stopped texting Theo suddenly, probably fell asleep with his cell phone in hand. Theo smiled thinking of this.

Talking about Liam, he and Theo had been dating for about six months. From the first kiss at the Sinema until now they just got stronger every day. As Stiles told Liam, his brother asked Liam to be his boyfriend properly. On Liam’s 18th birthday, he organized a dinner with lamps and candles on the beach. Liam cried and said yes.

The brown haired boy pulled up in front of his house, got out of the truck and got inside his house. Everything was dark and quiet. He went upstairs silently and opened his bedroom door. Theo noticed a sleeping figure on his bed, the street lamp being the only light in the room. Liam. The younger boy’s back was facing the door, he was wearing one of Theo’s hoodie and the blanket was tied around his waist. Theo approached his bed and went to the other side, he looked to his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, he looked even prettier. The older boy took his gun from the holster and put in his nightstand, then he toed off his boots and laid down beside Liam facing his boyfriend. He caressed Liam’s face, the blonde boy moved in his sleep and opened his eyes.

“Hey baby” Theo said softly.

“Hi” Liam smiled shyly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here? I could have brought something to eat”.

“I came to do a project with Stiles, and then he went out with Derek and I came here to wait for you and surprise you!” He answered more awake now. “Surprise!” They laughed. “Was that ok?”

“Of course it was!” Theo exclaimed. “I don’t like having night shifts on Friday, ‘cause I don’t get to spend the night with you.”

“How was work?” Liam asked caressing Theo’s face. Theo smiled. After six months Liam is still being shy to initiate the touches.

“It was ok, nothing much to do… I missed you, tough” Theo lied on his back pouting.

“I missed you too!” Liam smiled, rolling over and straddling the older boy. “But now we get to spend some time together” he leaned over and kissed Theo.  The kiss started slow and passionately. Theo bit Liam’s lower lip getting a moan from the younger boy and taking it as a hint to slip his tongue inside Liam’s parted lips. Little by little the kiss became heated and hungry, their tongues dancing and swirling. Liam’s hand was resting on the side of Theo’s face, and the older boy placed his hand on Liam’s hips.

Theo flipped then over so he was on top, his lips never leaving Liam’s.  He got a little too confident and slid his hand up under Liam’s (or his) hoodie, feeling the blonde’s warm skin. He brought his hands up to Liam’s nipples and felt his skin shiver slightly when his thumbs brushed lightly over it. The younger boy whimpered when Theo pulled away from his mouth but it soon turned into a groan when he started to lick and suck his way down Liam's neck. The older boy felt Liam working his hands up to unbutton his shirt, when the younger boy succeeded he ran his hands along Theo’s chest and abs, feeling the play of muscle tensing as he moved. Eagerly to touch all of Liam, the brown haired boy started to push his hoodie up. Their lips only parted as Theo pulled Liam’s hoodie over his head as well as he removed his shirt completely and threw them on the floor.

They have seen each other topless already, but it was the first time they did it while making out. It was actually the first time they get to intimated. Theo paused for a moment to take in all of that was Liam. He was so beautiful. His face was soft but full of passion. His body alert and straining. Theo was caught off guard when Liam grabbed his head and jumped up to wrap his legs around the elder’s boy waist, bringing them in closer contact. Liam noticed that Theo was getting aroused above him, so slowly he dropped his hands to undo Theo’s pants. He slipped his hand inside Theo’s pants and grabbed his cock through his boxers and stroked it. Theo moaned into the kiss, he pulled away reluctantly, swallowed staring intently down at Liam. 

Breathing heavily, he asked, “What was that?”

Liam licked his lips and swallowed. “I-I want… I want you to make me yours.”

“Are you sure? You know I can wait for you as long as you need… I want you to be ready” Theo stared at Liam’s eyes caressing his cheeks.

“Theo, I want to do this. I’ve never been surer about anything.” Then Liam paused. “Just be careful with me.” He blushed turning away.

Theo took Liam’s chin between his fingers and turned the blued eyed boy to face him. “I could never ever hurt you.”

Liam nods, and smiles up at him, shyly. "I know. I trust you." Then, as an afterthought, he looks up and says, "I love you." 

And the brown haired boy could not be any happier he thought, his baby had just confessed he loved him and wanted to have sex with him. He smiled down brightly. “I love you too, Li. I love you so much!”

With this, Theo captured Liam’s lips in another kiss and started working on their pants. He pulled Liam’s sweatpants down and then he stood up and dropped his own pants. He looked at Liam lying on his bed for the second time. His was only in his boxers – that was the first time they were seeing each other so intimated - and his eyes were bluer than every other day. His eyes were following all of Theo’s movement and he blushed when the older boy looked intently at him.

“What?” Liam questioned shy.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Li!” He exclaimed. Liam smiled.

As he was already stood up, Theo walked to his drawer and took a bottle of lube and a condom from it. Then, he crawled up on the bed again wasting no time in kissing his boyfriend. They touched each other through theirs boxers, feeling their erections rub together. Liam started pulling down Theo’s boxer with his boyfriend’s help, and then Theo finished pulling Liam’s boxer down letting their cocks be totally free.

The older boy kneeled between Liam’s legs and took the lube coating his fingers with the slick substance.

Theo looked down at Liam. "Liam," he whispered. "Do you want me to go on? I’m not gonna hurt you." 

Liam took a deep breath and held it, gazing into Theo’s blue eyes. He was never surer of anything in his whole life. "I know, T. You can go on." 

“Tell me if you want me to stop, Li.” Theo said before he swirled one click digit around Liam's entrance. The younger boy shivered a little at the strange sensation and felt a finger being slipped into him. He scrunched his face. “Relax, baby!” The soothed him.

Liam fisted the sheets as the next finger joined the first. It was getting worse and he was about to say that, when Theo crooked one of his fingers and hit a spot deep inside him. Liam arched almost completely off the bed and moaned loudly, Theo was mesmerized, and he added another finger and his boyfriend tensed for a moment. He continued until Liam let a low moan and began to push back against him. Gently removing his fingers he then squeezed out more lotion and rubbed it over his aching member.

Speaking softly he asked the younger boy, “Are you ready?”

Liam nodded somewhat apprehensively. Theo positioned himself at Liam’s entrance. He ran his hands up the back of Liam’s thighs and pulled one of his legs up to rest on his shoulder. As he sunk into Liam's wanting body, he stopped himself occasionally to allow his boyfriend to adjust. The younger boy was biting his lip and breathing too quickly and shallowly. “Want me to stop?” He asked between gritted teeth.

“No, I just need time.” A moment later, Liam clamped down on Theo's cock and growled, "Move!"

Feeling him relax, Theo started to rock carefully inside him, until his boyfriend urged him to move faster. He built up a steady, slow rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and pushing in again, aiming for Liam’s sweet spot. The blonde boy let out a low cry that turned into a deep moan as he repeated the action. Theo ran his hand down the side of the younger boy’s face and murmured to him, “Li, you’re so tight and you feel so good. I love you so much.” He let go of the leg he was holding up and lavished kisses over the younger man’s neck and jawline.

Liam tangled his hands in Theo’s hair moaning at every thrust, he thought he would never feel so good and loved in his life. “I love you more.” He said between moans. Theo’s blue eyes widened with pleasure listening to Liam’s moans and words, and he knew that if Liam kept acting that way he was going to be finished before him, so he wrapped a large hand around his boyfriend’s throbbing member and quickly began working it up and down Liam’s shaft.

“Oh fuck, it feels so good” Liam cursed with eyes full of lust. Theo hummed teasingly, attempting to continue pounding into Liam’s prostate, and also stroking him quickly and gently. That was enough to finally send Liam over the edge, with a “Theo...” and tip of his head. His chest heaved from the sudden intense relief and the tightening of his inner muscles clenching around Theo took the older boy over the edge too. He called his lover’s name and collapsed onto him.

Liam pulled his boyfriend down and crushed their mouths together. They kissed until they both ran out of breath and Theo smiled at Liam as he pulled away to yawn. Liam looked exhausted.

“That was… Amazing.” The younger boy exclaimed yawning once again. “Thanks, Theo.” He said closing his eyes.

“It was, baby. You did really good!” Theo sat up and took off the condom throwing it at the bin in the corner. He stumbled to the bathroom to clean. He brought back a damp washcloth and cleaned Liam up, who just looked boneless. Theo crawled up on the bed, cleaned Liam up and laid down beside his lover.

“I love you , T.” Liam said sweetly.

“I love you, too, baby.” Theo replied, placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead before wrapping his arms around Liam and allowing the two to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

And if in the morning Theo woke up to pretty blue eyes looking up at him from between his legs and sucking his cock, it was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thoght of it!


End file.
